


When worlds fall

by LimitedBrainCells



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I am really bad at writing, M/M, phitaka if you blink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells
Summary: After starkiller explodes hux sees his father
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	When worlds fall

**Author's Note:**

> I guess my first fan fiction on Ao3 this is also on whattpad.  
> It's pretty crappy but oh well

Hux had pulled Kylo out of the imploding planet and on to a shuttle. The man was muttering some nonsense about FN-2187 and some scavenger girl all the while we could hear Phasma complaining to Mitaka about how if she had been left in that garbage shoot for one more second her suit would have rusted. He walked to the bathroom of the ship once it was well out of the planet's grip and sat on the toilet seat. Hux could feel his body breaking down from years of abuse. After about five minutes of this shameful display, he stood up and splashed cold water on his face. He knew that the suttle would soon land on the finalizer and he would not look weak after his failure on Starkiller. As he stepped into the main room he saw Phasma and Mitaka hastily pull away for a kiss and on the other side of saw the man he loved sitting on a chair medical droids buzzing around a nasty tear on the side of his face. Hux walked over and before Kylo Ren the master of the Knights of Ren could protest he pressed a chaste kiss on the man's soft lips.

~24 Hours later~

Hux had suffered a lot while his boyfriend was absent from the bridge he had been humiliated by a resistance pilot and slammed against the floor by his boss but now that Kylo was back on the bridge and seemingly in good health Hux felt like he was unstoppable that was until he saw someone standing on the bridge that he thought he would never have to see again in his life. Brendol Hux stood on the bridge of the finalizer staring at his only son.  
Kylo could feel his boyfriend tense next to him and followed Hux’s eye line to see a blue, shimmery, older version of the man he loved. Hux looked around the bridge and found that he was not the only one who was staring at the man. Hux realized that he was about to be even more humiliated. "farther" was all he managed to say.   
"My son, What have you become?"  
"A General and a leader"  
"Yes, son, one that let the resistance destroy a weapon that could have destroyed every enemy of the first order and struck fear into the hearts of so many." Brendol took one step closer to his son and struck him hard across the face.  
the crew on the bridge heard the Shwwws of Kylo Ren's lightsaber and Hux turned around to see that his boyfriend was advancing on his farther.   
"AH so your the man my son has been screwing, Really Hux ever your sexuality could not make me proud, you are a disgrace to the family" and with that, the elder man vanished of the bridge leaving the crew to wonder what just happened and Hux to nurse his wounded pride and a nasty bruise that blossomed on his cheek.


End file.
